Traditional external marketing devices are commonly employed to promote various commercial or organizational interests as well as events. For example, traditional external marketing devices may include some type of large object, such as signs, placards or novelty attention grabbing devices that may be placed outside to catch a passerby's attention thereby promoting a certain business or event. In recent years, various inflatable external devices have been deployed as marketing devices to attract public attention. Example of such air-filled based systems may include external balloon systems, as well as large inflatable figures or structures. Despite their use, such large inflatable devices have several drawbacks that limit their uses. First, traditional large inflatable devices are typically expensive and simply not cost effective for most businesses to purchase for a specific promotion or event. As a result, most traditional large inflatable devices must be rented for short periods of time. This fact also limits the ability to personalize any large inflatable devices for a specific event or promotion. Second, traditional helium-based large inflatable devices are not cost effective. For example, a lack of private sector helium producers, federal regulations and a decline in U.S. Federal Helium Reserves have resulted in significant price increases and dwindling supplies of commercially available helium. Much of the available helium gas is currently being diverted to industrial and/or medical uses, such as MRIs, cryogenic preservation, as well as scientific applications such as particle accelerators. Under these conditions, it is simply not cost effective to continue production of helium-dependent inflatable marketing systems.
Traditional external balloon displays may incorporate or be attached to physical structures. However, such traditional displays are also limited in their ability to serve as effective marketing attractants. For example, smaller external displays may require numerous balloons to be coupled together to form a display of sufficient size to be effectively seen by potential customers. Additionally, certain helium-free balloons may require specialized support apparatus to position the balloon at an elevated position. Further, certain environmental structures are configured so as to limit the ability of balloons to be coupled to such structures and displayed to potential consumers. For example, in this instance stationary poles, such as lamp-posts and the like may serve as anchor points to hold balloon displays. However, the shape of such poles restricts the ability of the balloon to be able to independently coupled with, and incorporate the pole as part of the display absent a secondary coupling or support device.
As can be seen, there is a need for a single comprehensive solution to the limitations described above. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a cost effective, helium-free inflatable device that can be secured in an elevated position to a stationary object and that will not require constant re-inflation through a dedicated air-pump. Moreover, such elevated balloon displays may be difficult to secure to elevated positions, for example on a light-pole. Traditional systems require a user to use a ladder or other elevating device to lift the user to a desired height to allow any display to be coupled to an elevated external structure. In addition, such elevated displays generally need to be accessible to allow re-inflation due to the gradual loss of air or other gasses through the balloon membrane. Such inflation and re-inflation steps, again, must generally be accomplished by using a ladder or other elevating device, or to bring the display to the ground to then be re-installed.
As can be seen, there is a need for a single comprehensive solution to the limitations described above. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a cost effective, inflatable device that can be secured in an elevated position to a stationary object and that will not require constant re-inflation through a dedicated air-pump. It is another goal of the current invention to provide an inflatable device that may be inflated, re-inflated and/or deflated while in an elevated position. Another goal of the current invention is to provide an inflatable device that may be coupled with an external structure, such as a stationary pole, at an elevated position while the installer or user remains on the ground. Accordingly, the objects of the methods and apparatus described herein address each of the aforementioned problems and goals in a practical manner. Naturally, further objects of the inventive technology will become apparent from the description and drawings below.